The Young Olympians
The Young Olympians is a school-group of Ever After High's Mythology Program founded by Heather von Olympus. It is formed by all the sons, daughters and successors to the Twelve Olympians, although honorary members may meet more lenient criteria. Members Any child of an Olympian god or goddess is allowed to be part of the group. Its current members by their parents/roles are as follows: Zeus * [[Zane von Olympus|'Zane von Olympus']]: TBA Hera * [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']]: TBA Aphrodite * [[Diamond Dite|'Diamond Dite']]: TBA * [[Agape Cyprian|'Agape Cyprian']]: Known well as a daughter of Aphrodite and successor to a few of her Greek myths, she was offered a place, but she declined, so she got dragged in. She’s a Royal but still wants as little association to Heather as possible. Apollo * [[Apolline Helios|'Apolline Helios']]: Primary heir to Apollo's legacy, Apolline was forcefully dragged into the group by her aunt, Heather. She's a Roybel just to be with her girlfriend, Aurelia, and wouldn't mind giving up on her destiny. * [[Marisol Helios|'Marisol Helios']]: Twin sister of Apolline and the second heir to her father, willing to take his destiny if Apolline gives up on that to be with Aurelia, likely making her a Royal. However, in the middle of her first year in Ever After High, Marisol and Apolline are revealed to be the daughters of Flora, Roman goddess of spring and flowers. As Apolline is taking after Apollo, Marisol is then set to take after Flora and stays as a Royal. Ares * Achilles Areios: A Royal who is hated by mostly everyone in the group for his fiery personality. Artemis * [[Eclipse Arrow|'Eclipse Arrow']]:' TBA * [[Rheya Huntress|'Rheya Huntress]]:' The adoptive daughter of Artemis, twin sister of Amaryllis Hunter, and adoptive sister of Eclipse Arrow. Prior to coming to Ever After, Rheya knew nothing about her family, only that her birth mother abandoned her and Amaryllis somewhere in the Monster World of Greece. Upon arriving at Ever After, she learns that her father is the Greek God Apollo, making Apolline and Marisol her half-sisters. She has no intention of becoming Apollo's successor and leaves that for Apolline, Rheya is happy to become the next Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Rheya is a Royal and most likely joined because of her Aunt Heather, and maybe Apolline... Athena * [[Alma Pallas|'Alma Pallas]]: Daughter of Athena and her successor. Alma is a Royal with passion, ready to guide her fellow family members on their success as the next Olympians. However, a certain daughter of Poseidon has made her think more carefully about her destiny. Demeter * [[Barbara Maria Demetrius |'Barbara Maria Demetrius']]: TBA Dionysus * [[Dionysia del Vino|'Dionysia del Vino']]: A Roybel who probably provides beverages for the fam. Hephaestus * [[Leonard Fotiá|'Leonard Fotiá']]: The only son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, who reluctantly joined probably due to his sister. Leonard doesn't particularly like most of the people in the group, however, he does stick around because he wants to get to know the very dysfunctional family he never knew beforehand. Hermes * [[Hermia Messenger |'Hermia Messenger']]: TBA Poseidon * [[Mariana Reef|'Mariana Reef']]: TBA Honourary Members Honourary members are those who descend from Olympians gods but aren't particularly Olympians. Those who are also important to the Olympians can be part of the group, including mortals. * Irissa Coloré: Daughter of Iris and the nifty other messenger of the Olympians. * Ivy Efiáltis: Daughter of Phobetor. She's in the group mostly because of Heather, and while she's not a famous demigoddess, she is the child of a god nevertheless. * Esmerelda Amnissoscult: Daughter of Eilethyia and granddaughter of Zeus and Hera. Mostly in the group because she was dragged in by her aunt Heather. * Nikita Níkis: The weird, yet cool daughter of Nike, goddess of victory. She's there to fangirl over all the homo ships and loves everyone. * Isabella Echthrós: The ridiculously moody daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Out of pure loyalty and devotion to the Greek Olympians and to Heather, she supports the Young Olympians strongly but sometimes wished that they could 'be much more'. * Callista Muse: TBA * More TBA, membership is up for request! Trivia *Their group colors are blue and gold, identical to the ones associated with Olympus High, their alma mater before Ever After High * While in meetings, they tend to speak in Greek and/or Latin, so no other students can understand their discussions *They are the archenemies of The Imperial Legionnaires, for obvious reasons. Great supporters of Heather in the Mythic B*tches rivalry involving Juniper. *By headcanon, red/orange hair is somewhat common in this family of gods, although a decent number of members possess other colors and shades, whether by nature or willful change If anyone wants to join the group, kindly talk to Airy and/or Wise! Category:School Groups Category:Groups Category:Greek Mythology Category:Airbenderfreak's Groups Category:Ship of The Month